


Anakin and Obi-Wan go to the Store

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 300 to be exact, Crack, Gen, anakin and obi wan go to the store, im laughing so hard this is terrible, its exactly what the title says, the implied obikin is when anakin blushes near the end, theres a lot of pears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan doesn't take Anakin to the store a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anakin and Obi-Wan go to the Store

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% crack and probably the worst thing I've ever written jfc me and my friend aris wrote this garbage on tumblr earlier today (his url is storm-kissed-wings)

Obi-Wan doesn't like taking Anakin to the store.

"Anakin, no- Stop force-juggling the pears! Put those down immediately! This is a _public_ place and these are the _public's_ pears!"

"You cannot stop me from force-juggling these pears Obi-Wan. I am going to buy them."

"Anakin, we can't spend all our credits on pears! _The trunk is already full of them!"_

"But I saw it in a dream, Obi-Wan! I must purchase these pears or they will suffer a terrible fate!"

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would not surrender. In one swift move, he took the pears from Anakin and leapt up onto a shelf. "Don't try it, Anakin! I have the higher ground!"

Anakin retaliated by retrieving more pears and force-juggling them. The nerve of this kid, force-juggling the public's pears. "You underestimate my power!" He shouted.

"No, Anakin, you do not want those pears. You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I want the pears, Obi-Wan! Think of the younglings. Think of the younglings!"

Obi-Wan froze. He jumped down from atop the shelf to stand beside Anakin.

"The younglings want pears, Obi-Wan," Anakin continued, no longer force-juggling the public's pears. "Are you going to deny them their pears?"

"That is absolutely too many pears for the younglings, Anakin!" Obi-Wan took one of the pears from Anakin, placing it back with the other, undisturbed pears.

"But how can you be sure that's too many pears for the younglings? Maybe they don't even want to be jedi! MAYBE THEY JUST WANT TO EAT PEARS! DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT, OBI-WAN?"

"I, too, have had dreams, Anakin. I saw you. You had killed the younglings. They ate too many pears! Pears cannot be a life ambition, Anakin! The younglings have so much to live for!"

Anakin sighed, placing the remaining pears back with the others. He shifted his gaze to the floor, hiding the blush that had quickly spread across his face. "I lied to you, Obi-Wan. The pears aren't for the younglings. They're for you. They're all for you. Somebody once told me-" he started, but was distracted by a mysterious green figure that had quickly passed by. "Did you just see that..?"

"See what, Anakin?"

"Nothing, it was nothing. As I was saying, someone told me you like pears, so... I got them for you, Obi-Wan. All of these pears, for you."

"Oh, Anakin, that was so thoughtful. But how could I possibly eat all of those pears? There are literally three hundred."

"We can share them, Obi-Wan," Anakin smiled.

"Well... I do love pears. Perhaps with our combined strength we can eat them."

"I knew you'd agree with me! Besides, if there are any left over, we can always force-juggle them!"

"Goddamn it, Anakin, I love you but there is only so much flying fruit I can take!"

"Alright, no more pear-force-juggling." _For now,_ Anakin added in his thoughts.

##### EPILOGUE

The two returned to the jedi temple with 300 pears. They gave some to the younglings, who did not, in fact, die from the pears, but some did suffer  
stomachaches. Anakin and Obi-Wan ate nothing but pears for weeks, and as Anakin force-juggled some of the remaining pears, one went flying and broke a window. Obi-Wan learned never to take Anakin to the store again. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm even doing with my life
> 
> ps the mysterious green figure anakin sees is shrek its because he said someBODY ONCE TOLD ME ahahaha i'm trash


End file.
